Father like Son
by T00thY
Summary: over the years the bionic academy grew hate on Chase until one day he had a dream who changed his life forever. And he soon found out what happened to his real father and uncovers mysteries and secrets about the Davenport name! WARNING trigger warnings, blood and grafic stuff
1. Chapter 1

**A/n hey guys this is my first fanfiction please review and stuff!**

 **disclaimer I do not own anything!;)**

Proluage

"Please you don't have to do this!" A voice cried in horror.

"I'm sorry... but I have no choice... I want your son to complete my project! Of BIONIC HUMANS!"

"NO CHASE!"

*Gun shot*

"Daddy what was that?" The 2 year old cried.

"Daddy?" The young Chase walked out of his room and walked into the dinning room.

"Daddy!" He gasps in fear.

"Who are you? Your not my daddy?" He screams in horror.

The man walked slowly towards the boy studying his features.

"Hey there.. Come here. What's your name?" He bent down.

"Chase, Chase Davenport." The man nodes carefully.

"What did you do to my daddy?" Chase cries.

"Oh... Don't mind him... He's... Sleeping." The man objects a needle in Chase them the boy

went fast asleep.


	2. 16 years later

**A/n here is a new chapter! Longer this time!**

 **disclaimer I don't own anything!**

 **16 years later...**

"Chase wake up!" Bree yelled while bangin on Chase's capsule door.

"I'm up I'm up!" Chase yelled in anoyince. He got up and got ready for the day of teaching the bionic academy. He walked in and everyone sighed in disappointment.

"Hey don't you roll your bionic eyes at me! I'm your mentor!" He growls. They roll their eyes and some flat at him. Chase looked down and began to teuach.

"ok so today we are going to learn about physics!" Chase got a little easier on himself and continued.

Halfway **through** a student mumbled.

"blah blah blah smarty stuff blah blah blah nerdy brain!"

"Right who was that!" Chase raised his voice.

But Everyone just glared at him and mumbled "Psycho..."

Chase had a little tear run down his cheek. For the rest of class Chase tried to not cry or to be annoying but as always no one paid attention. Mr Davenport walked in and saw that Chases class wasn't learning anything.

"Hey Chase let me take over, everyone is _getting_ bored of napping about stuff that they already know!" Chase slowly put down the pencil and jogged out of his class room. He ten went inside his bathroom and cleaned himself. Chase looked in the mirror _why me... What have I've done to deserve all this hate and_ unwantednes... _I don't want to live this stupid worthless life! Chase thought to himself._

Then He walked out of the bathroom wondering around where he came to a stop. Adams class room wasn't really clean or... a class room it was just a weight lifting and him badmouthing Chase. Chase slowly opened the door to see Adam and Taylor chatting and Leo beside them weight lifting.

"Hey shorty! Get over here!" A bionic student called to Chase.

"Hey no one picks in my brother with out me seeing it!" Adam yells out.

Chase quickly shut the door and ran but to me stopped by the same student who called out on him.

"I said to come over here..." He said in a deep voice, the type you fear.

"Jason leave him alone!" A girl yelled.

"Sorry Bae I just wanted to talk with my teacher about the physics test..." He glares at Chase.

"Oh ok!"

Jason graves Chase and drags him to the classroom and tosses him to the ground. Then he picked him up and tossed him to the wall with his super strength. When Chase hit the wall it broke the wall and there was a huge hole.

"hey you... can't do that..." Chase coughed.

"So what! What are you going to do about it?"

Chase sat on his knees with his head down. Adam walked over and high fived Jason.

"ooooh nice job Jason, as always your my best student!"

Chases eyes filled with fear, envy and anger.

"Awww! Look at the little cry baby!" Blake teased.

Everyone in the room laughed, Bree only just walked in and saw the scene and laughed alone. Mr Davenport walked in and saw the mess and the wall.

"CHASE!" His face turned into a tomato.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE GO TO YOUR CAPSULE!"

"But mr Davenport.."

"Enough Chase! LEAVE!"

Chase ran out of the classrooms and ran to his old room.

"Adam please co tell your students also good job Jason!"

"ok back to work!" Davenport yelled and clapped his hands.

Te students got back to training and Adam as stupid as he can get said "Ok class since we need to "control" ourselfs we can tease Chase anymore but no one said we can tease him by texting him!"

730085247 (not real phone number!")

"right there is it his phone number! Now write it down and get to work!"

Jason wrote it down and got to work.

 **Jason: hey!**

 **Chase: how did you get my number?**

 **Blake: Adam wrote it down for us!**

 **Chase: please don't text me!**

 **Jason: Why you scared!**

 **Blake: Yeah! CHASEY!**

 **Chase: because i don't want you to!**

 **Jason: Wow what a loser!**

 **Blake: yeah by Loser!**

 **Chase: LEAVE ME ALONE!**

Chase throw his phone at the wall in his room and the phone screen shattered into million pieces. Chase curled into a ball and wished the world away... But a miricle is about to happen...

 **a/n hi here is the question of the day!**

 **who were the two men fighting in The first chapter!**


	3. Douglas's Message

A/n hey a new chapter! Edited by Stardust16

Chapter 3: Douglas's message

"Chase..." A strange voice whispered.

"Chase!"

"Wake up!"

"Huh? Who's there?" Chase awoke in fear.

"Your father..."

"Mr Davenport, I am sorry I didn't mean to..." He was cut off.

"Chase, I am not Davenport..."

"Then who are you?" Chase questioned.

"Your father Douglas Davenport" Douglas said proudly.

"Wait your Mr. Davenports evil brother, he told me everything about you, and told me to hate you and to never think of you!"

"Chase.."

"No, you tried to steal Davenport Industries!"

"CHASE! Let me show you what happened!" Douglas growled.

"Huh?"

Flashback/Dream

"Please you don't have to do this!"

"Who was that?"

"That was me..." Douglas just stared.

"I'm sorry... But I have no choice, I want your son to complete my project of bionic humans!"

"Wait... Was that Mr. Davenport?! What the heck?!"

"Yes...he wanted you so he can install bionics into you... Plus he hated me..."

"But why me?"

"He had 2 kids Adam and Bree with his first and second wife, but the third divorced him because she found out about Adam and Bree's bionics. He heard about you and tried to kidnap you for 2 years until...now..."

"NO! CHASE!"

*gunshot*

Chase gasps in horror.

"He took my life and stole you..." Douglas trailed off.

"That's horrible"

Chase looked over to see himself...

"Daddy?"

"Wait that's...oh no.." Chase knew what was bound to happen.

"Daddy?"

"Oh no!" He was horrified.

"Who are you?"

"No!" If only he could go back in time…

"Hey there, come here..."

"Don't go near him!" But you can't...

"What's your name?

"DONT GO NEAR HIM" change...

"Chase, Chase Davenport.."

A tear fell down Chase's cheek.

"What did you do to my daddy?"

"KILLED HIM!"

"Oh... don't mind him.."

"NOOOO!" The past

"He's...sleeping"

"SLEEPING?! IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO!" Chase was yelling on the top of his lungs.

"Wait did he just..."

"Yeah he injected a needle into you so you won't remember me..." Douglas started to cry,"I'm so sorry, Chase! I wanted you to be safe but...I was too weak.." He cried louder.

"You're not weak..." Chase smiled.

"Thanks son... Before I go I have one message for you... We love you.."

"We? Who's 'we'? Wait!"

"Goodbye Chase!"

"Wait, what about…Bye dad!"

A/n hey don't forget to check out Violinist it's boring on the first chapter but it gets better in the second! And I'm sorry this room a long time to get out Stardust16 was doing her best to get it finished. She's great!


	4. Chapter 4 YOU CHOOSE ENDING!

Father Like Son

* * *

Chapter 3 enasni

Chase's Pov:

I cant believe what I just saw...

What am I going to do?...

He killed him... killed my father... right in front of me...

Adam, Bree and Leo will never believe me...

I hate my life...

*buzz*

my phone vibrated.

I'm scared to look at it. Jason and the academy are texting me again, he keeps on bullying me. How can I stop it?

*Buzz*

there it is again. they keep on texting me... I text back saying to stop texting me, they say that they are going to tell Mr Davenport about how boring my classes are and they are going to tell him I have been bullying them, which it never happened. I need to stop this... but I can't... I'm stuck...

No Pov

Chase stood up, but to only fall back down. He broke down in tears, crying himself to the floor. he is lost... he lost himself in his own 'family'. Will you help this boy...

 **YOU CHOOSE TO KILL HIM OR TO SAVE HIM**

 **REVIEW TO CHOOSE... YOU HAVE 3 DAYS...**


	5. Moving to

**A/n hey so you all said to save him so I'll do just that, but in the end ill release all the deaths he could of have, if you want to. also I did this in word and if it looks weird its just how word set it. So here is the next chapter!**

Chapter 5 Moving

No… I refuse to let go, I must find out the truth about what happened. I can't just jump into conclusions.

My phone buzzed.

 _Jason: hey loser had a nice beauty sleep?_

 _Blake: so what nerdy thing are we going to have to learn today?_

 _Jane: so you bullying my bae you're going to pay!_

 _Edward: stop teaching us stupid maths!_

 _George: Dude even Adam is smarter then you!_

 _Jacklyn: wow how short are you?_

 _Bob you're a disgrace to the academy!_

 _Chase: STOP TEXTING ME!_

 _Jason: why not? You can't tell us what to do! Your no mentor to us!_

 _Jacklyn: yeah_

 _Tayler: come on guys lets go complain to Mr Davenport! That will get rid of him!_

 _Chase: no please don't!_

 _All: TO BAD TO SAD!_

What am I going to do… they are going to get rid of me?

"Chase Davenport!"

Oh no…. now I have to face him, the face that killed my father.

"Yes mon…. Mr davenport!" oh no I almost said monster. I hope he didn't hear that part. He stormed into the room.

"I have had a thousand of complaints from the students that you have been cyber bullying them! Also they said that you haven't taught them important skills and how to defend themselves!"

Wow really, I teach them everything, they just don't listen.

"And you believe that! I am your 'son' and you believe a bunch of brain washed children!"

He glares at me; hard it was very painful.

"Chase pack your bags and your things…. Your leaving the academy…"

He leaves….

"Where would I stay?" He comes back in.

"at my lab in India. You will be under my top security and you will be working for me." He glared so hard at me.

"Wait I want be able to see Adam, Bree and Leo!" Like I cared about them anymore.

"DO AS YOU'RE TOLD! I am sick and tired of you complaining and annoying the students! You're not teaching and your worthless to me. PACK YOUR THINGS AND LEAVE!"

A small tear went down my cheek.

"Yes dad…." I looked at him in the eyes.

"Don't call me that, master will do…"

MONSTER WILL DO!

He left the room, as he did I mumbled.

"Monster will do..."

He locked the door so I couldn't escape.

I saw my shattered phone blow up… they weren't not very nice messages.

 _Loser_

 _Lame_

 _Pathetic_

 _Ugly_

 _Annoying_

 _Never going to get a girlfriend_

 _LONER_

 _Monster_

 _Worthless_

A tear feels, like my heart, my reputation, my joyless soul…. my life… is over.

I felt as if a rock has hit, my skin is white as a ghost.

*Thud*

*Chase gasps*

Oh… I just knocked over my suitcase….

I hope Mr Davenport didn't hear it….

I can't believe he would do that believe a bunch of brain washed idiots over the smartest person in the world.

"I'm done…. Dad please help me." I whisper softly.

"Chase are you done? Your flight is in 53 minutes…" the man demanded.

"Yes coming Master!"

He unlocked the door. He looked well dressed, unhappy and slightly grinning.

"You ready…. s…. on"

"Yes master…"

 **A/n hey guys sorry for the late update. I was busy doing other fanfics. Second week of school done! Hey has anyone watch iisuperwomanii because I did! Can't wait for unicorn island!**

 **And here are the reviews questions!**

 **Susz: I won't kill your baby! I promise but maybe in later chapters depends really.**

 **Dirtkid123: Thank you for liking this too much, and update complete!**

 **Shaylay: Well he is different and they are jealous of him being smart and all.**

 **Ender night: Right Now and maybe the next one might be late next week.**

 **Stardust16: I'll send you some of them but I'm fine right now.**

 **Please review and some might get answered.**


	6. home sweet home

**A/N sorry for not updating this one I lost the pages to this story so I will just try to remember it ok?**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 Tears**

* * *

 **Chase's Pov:**

I got into Mr. Davenports car, and we drove off to the air port. I was scared, sad, worried and glad in a way. Cause I don't have to deal with disrespectful kids anymore, but the workers could be worse.

"Chase I am doing this for your own good. I can't let a bully stay on the island."

" **DAD I DIDN'T DO IT! IT WAS JASON**!"

" **DON'T BLAME MY BEST STUDENT**!" He stopped the car in front of the air port.

" **NOW LEAVE**!" a tear feel from my face.

" **LEAVE**!"

I rushed out of the car got my bags and want into the air port to find my plane and get out of here.

"Flight M798D taking of in 5 minutes." that's my flight. oh gosh, I can't believe this is happening... I can't leave mission creek... not like this, not like this.

"Chase Davenport."

"Yeah, I'm Chase Davenport."

"Over there gate 9."

"Yes sir."

I got past gate 9 and got onto the plane it India.

* * *

 **5 hours later (I don't know how long it would take)**

* * *

"उड़ान M798D लैंडिंग।" (Flight M798D landing)

oh gosh i am here, can't wait... yay (not really) I got off the plane and started to walk in a guy came up to me and escorted me to the car.

"चेस डेवनपोर्ट?" (Chase Davenport?) i nod since i don't really know how to speck Hindi. more like i couldnt bother.

"हम यहाँ अपने पितरों प्रयोगशाला के लिए आपको लेने के लिए कर रहे हैं।" (We are here to take you to your fahters lab.) one of the men said i asnswered back.

"ठीक" (Ok)

I got in and they drove me off. i think they might know about my bionics since why would i be here. One of the men asked me.

"तो अपने बायोनिक हा?" (So your bionic ha?)

I nodd in responce. i was a little scared of these people because i havent meet them before. and it would be silly to trust them.

* * *

 **30 minutes later**

* * *

"चेस डेवनपोर्ट हम यहाँ हैं। घर प्यारा घर।" (We are here Chase Davenport Home sweet home.)  
More like hell. it looked huge.  
i got outside the ca and walked striaght in. a man escorted me to my room where I would be staying.

"Now since I am the only one who can speck English, I will be your boss for now."

"Yes sir." he left and I unpacked my things.

I'm am so sorry dad... Donald is a monster...

 **A/n hey sorry this is a short one! I'll update again later.**


	7. NOTICE! (not a chapter sorry!)

**ok I just want to get this out there.**

 **I have been getting a lot of hate lately on some of my stories and I don't know if its the same person of not but it getting really annoying. I cant block this person because lots a guest now if its the same person sorry and I its someone else trying to be someone else then please just... its great that you have an opinion that great but, try not to make it look like a hate comment because it damages the reputation I have and I need that reputation I have to write good stories for you guys! I am only going to make one of these and ill soon delete this post and move on but just listen to what I am saying. oh and for the**

 **The Legend of Heiwa Weathers... I F*****G love the story ok don't hate! its a good story and ok you don't like it don't review!**


End file.
